


The Unspoken Verse

by SilasSolarius



Series: The Angel He Was [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), Biblical References, Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Blasphemy, Crowley Was Raphael Before He Fell (Good Omens), Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), Good Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 01 AU, x-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 13:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilasSolarius/pseuds/SilasSolarius
Summary: It was his best kept secret, his angelic name. He’d never spoken it aloud, not after the fall.How could he?When his favorite amongst his brothers had fallen into a fit of madness and his own heart was fit to breaking?Twenty-five years after Armageddon’t, he and Aziraphale find themselves thrust into the path of not only the devil and his humans, but the Divine Goddess, herself. And the secrets she knows will be enough to turn the world on its head and make everyone question what they thought they knew of the demon named Crowley.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I really don't need to post a new fic right now...BUT, Good Omens was amazing and I have so many ideas for it so...yeah....

***/***

As a rule, Crowley tended to stay far away from the Americas.

There had never been any particular reason for it, if he were being honest, however when they'd started burning people at the stake he made it his business to stay as far away as possible. A policy he'd never redacted, even when things had calmed.

So why was he choosing to break that rule now?

Well, it was multiple things if he were being honest.

One.

After the Apocalypse-that-wasn't, he'd returned to Warlock, missing the child that had been his charge for so long. The boy had been ecstatic to see him, his parents even more so, and it had been so easy to slip back into the persona of Nanny Ashtoreth, that he's almost forgotten he hadn't been her in months.

Two.

He'd made the mistake of introducing Warlock to Adam, hoping the two boys would get along. Aziraphale had been hesitant, but had relented when the boys got along swimmingly…perhaps even too well. It had made it easier to watch over them both and Deidre Young had been happy to find a new babysitter for both Adam and his sister Sarah. This arrangement worked for over five years, until, just after the boys' sixteenth birthday he'd caught them kissing. Needless to say that they were still together and happy.

Three.

Aziraphale had asked.

No, really, that was what this had all boiled down to. Warlock and Adam had gone to the angel and asked if they'd accompany them to America to visit Anathema and Newt, and their daughter, Ella. When the ethereal man had protested, saying how much Crowley hated to go there, they had given twin smiles and nodded.

"We know, that's why we asked you."

Unable to say no to their hopeful looks, the angel had done as they bid.

Which led to where they were now.

Sitting first class on a plane, a sulking demon glaring out the window, while his angel and their godchildren talked in soft tones beside him.

A gentle hand curled around his own, comforting and warm and his lips twitched into a tiny smile.

Although, if it made them happy, he knew without a doubt he'd break every rule there was.

***/***

It was the squeal that caught their attention.

Now, they were all used to Ella getting excited over things, the happy yells she gave when she found something new, and the eager babble she exuded when something exciting happened, but this-

This sound was something else entirely.

It was a sound of pure job and the excitement of seeing someone you hadn't seen for a while. One that said everything was going better than you'd ever expected it to be going.

"Ella?" Chloe asked and the girl looked up from her phone beaming.

"Sorry, its just- my godparents are coming to visit! I can't believe Zira got Uncle Tony to agree, he hates coming to America! My godbrothers are coming too!"

The blond smiled. "That's great! When will they be here?"

"Well, Warlock text me and mom before they left, so they should be landing in a few hours. Tony said they'll head to mom's first."

Lucifer gave the girl an indulgent smile. "You should bring them by Lux, Ms. Lopez. What says family bonding like visiting the best bar in the city."

She grinned. "Yeah and you and Uncle Tony can bond over your mutual dislike for religion!" She pursed her lips. "Honestly, Zira won't go. He doesn't like clubs that much; says they play too much 'bee-bop'."

The devil frowned in offence. "I would _never_ play bee-bop in one of my clubs."

Dan snickered as he walked over. "What the hell is "bee-bop"?"

Ella shrugged. "I have no idea. Uncle Tony aid to just ignore it cuz Zira doesn't like anything made after 1925."

Chloe raised an eyebrow then shook her head, turning everyone's focus back to the case.

"Well then, lets get this solved so that you can be done in time to meet them."

Everyone nodded, and Lucifer frowned once they turned away, wondering idly why those names had struck an odd chord within him.

Old lover perhaps?

He thought then shook his head.

Nah, probably coincidence.

***/***

"You grew it out!"

Crowley flushed slightly at Anathema's words, fighting not to run his hand through his long scarlet curls, which he'd pulled back into a messy tail, a few thick locks free to frame his face.

The young witch was just as beautiful as she'd been all those years ago, her own dark lock only just showing signs of aging despite her nearing her early fifties. Faint wrinkles crinkled the corner of her eyes, but her lips were stretched into a warm and welcoming smile, her husband wearing a similar smile beside her.

Like his wife, the young man seemed to have aged well, his curly hair peppered silver and his eyes still gentle.

"I did. Like it?"

Anathema nodded, winding her arm through his. "I do! It suits you. So how did Zira and the kids convince you to leave England for the dastardly Americas?"

He blushed, listening as Newt greeted Zira and their boys. "Honestly? He asked."

The witch giggled, kissing his cheek. "Sounds about right."

His blush darkened. "Shaddup."

To the surprise of everyone, him and the "book girl" had become close friends. She got his sarcasm and he still owed her for finally encouraging him to tell Aziraphale how he felt. She felt like a younger sister at times and he had been honored when she had named him the godfather of all three of her children. Speaking of…

He glanced around and faint frown crossed his lips.

"Where's Ella and the boys?"

"Ella is working. Jay moved to San Francisco with his wife and Rico has a shop downtown. How's the shop?"

He'd opened a plant nursery across from Aziraphale's bookshop, mostly to have something to do when the angel was "working" and had quickly gained a reputation for his amazing plants. However, those who bought his plants also knew that if they weren't treated right, he would know and the hell he could wreak was unparalleled. Adam still laughed every time another rumor surfaced about the "Plant Devil of SoHo."

"Its going great. I have a shipment of Turkish roses coming in and I can't wait. They're just in time for the wedding season."

She smiled indulgently. "How many requests have you gotten so far?" She asked, placing a steaming cup of tea in his hand. He blinked, startled, only to find that everyone else already had a cup… and that his angel was watching him with a soft expression, Adam and Warlock preoccupied with Newt talking about his company's latest developments. It had come as a surprise that the man who was so helpless around computers had become one of the leading developers of firewall security, but Adam had admitted that he'd fixed Newts skill with computers because the man seemed to like them.

"Oh," Ana's soft exclamation drew his attention back to her and he raised an eyebrow. "Ella is going out with a few of her co-workers to a club to celebrate their latest case. She wanted to know if you wanted to come."

He glanced at Aziraphale who smiled. "I'll catch up with little Ella, tomorrow, my dear. I don't 'club'."

Adam and Warlock shrugged. "I don't really like clubbing either," the former asked. "But Lock'll go. I'll go stay here with Zira and catch up with Ana and Newt."

Nodding the demon glanced at his other charge, who hummed. "Time to get ready?"

He nodded and after exchanging a few pleasantries with the others, they stood and left the room.

Behind them, Ana heaved a soft sigh, remembering the name of the club owner her daughter had befriended.

She could only hope that Crowley would think before he reacted.

Still…she doubted it.

After all, when it came to the children he'd claimed as his own, the demon had never been the think then act types.

She couldn't help but wonder just how her daughter would react knowing that she was friends with the actual devil.

Things were certainly going to get interesting.

***/***

Dan had never really though about Ella's family beyond his meeting with her brother, and he couldn't help but think that he probably should have, if only so he wouldn't be so surprised. The two men walking towards them were so far from he'd expecting that he had no idea what else to think.

The first was young, in his early thirties or so, his dark blond hair cropped, and his blue eyes dancing. His skin was tan, just enough to know that he spent a lot of time outdoors, his dark suit tailored to his broadly muscled frame.

Beside him was an older man, his long scarlet hair pulled back in a messy bun, a few thick locks falling into his face. He was thin, but not dangerously so, hips swaying hypnotically as he moved, his skin a few shades darker than the younger. Unlike his counter park, he dressed more like a rockstar, skin-tight black jeans emphasizing shapely hips, a black t-shirt under a tailored blazer that probably cost more than his companions whole suit.

And…he was wearing sunglasses…_indoors_.

At night.

It was all the cop could do not to snort in derision, especially when Ella lit up at the sight of them.

"Uncle Tony! Warlock!" She cried lunging for the red head. The man caught her deftly, lips curling into an almost reluctant smile.

"Told ya not to call me that, birdie."

'Warlock' snorted. "You know you don't mind, Nanny Ash. You just don't want Zira to think you're going soft."

Dan had a feeling the man was rolling his eyes. "Lies. Lies and slander."

Ella smirked. "But you said telling lies was good,"

"Unless-"

"Unless were talking to Uncle Zira or if we get caught."

'Tony' grinned his teeth seeming unnaturally sharp, before he stiffened pulled Ella closer, turning his covered gaze toward their table, more specifically, Lucifer.

Dan turned, raising an eyebrow when he noted that both Lucifer and Amenadiel were staring at the man with varied expression.

"Crowley?" Lucifer said incredulously, full of disbelief and…anger?

Beside him, Amenadiel's expression was one of grief and pain. "Brother?"

Charlotte's voice drew everyone's attention, as she stood and began to make her way over to the man who faltered back a step.

When she spoke Amenadiel's features crumbled and Lucifer's eyes widened in shock.

"Raphael?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Crowley is so Done and Luci!Feels. Also, the author tries at footnotes and fails wonderfully.

**Chapter Two**

See, the thing about Crowley is that he's slow to anger.

In most instances he is merely mildly annoyed, or severely annoyed in the case of dealing with Upstairs. In fact, throughout his existence both before Falling and After, there had only been three instances of true anger from the demon.

The first, had been the Fall.

Or Rather, _Lucifer's_ fall. Samael had been his most beloved brother, and none had ever seen the gentle Healer rage until he'd attacked Michael after watching her throw her twin from the Silver City. The wrath he reigned on the warrior had been unlike anything they'd ever seen, and it had only been Amenadiel's strength and his own nature that had kept him from killing the younger Archangel.

The second had been after his own Fall, when he'd realized that She planned to kill children but save Noah and his family.

He'd raged and despaired in kind, saving as many of the children as he could fit in the deeper depths of the man's arc. He'd stopped praying for nearly a century afterwards, full of anger and pain, his heart weeping for those he hadn't been able to save.

The third had been that day over twenty-five years ago, when he'd found Aziraphale's bookshop burning.

He'd been furious that someone had dared to take his angel from him.

He'd screamed his fury to the world, anything to mask the overwhelming grief and agony curling through him because for so long it had been him and Aziraphale.

Him and _his_ angel…and someone had taken him away.

It was only when he'd been drowning his woes in that bar that he'd finally been able to push past the anger and grieve.

Then Aziraphale was alive but discorporated and everything was alright again.

(It wasn't. It had taken months for him to stop having nightmares, but he'd never admit that.)

This said, as he took in the visage of the woman standing in front of him, her green-blue eyes full of warmth, he felt the familiar stirrings of rage, especially as that name left her lips.

She who'd stood by and watched him burn.

Who'd listened to his screams and done nothing.

Who'd he'd seen briefly while in hell only to be pushed aside because all she truly wanted was Lucifer.

Who'd been there when Lucifer had, in the worst of his insanity, had turned that pain and anger on him.

Who'd been there when he'd stripped his brother of those memories and of the madness, finally able to get close enough to heal him, if only slightly.

When he'd locked himself away as he destroyed himself over and over until the madness waned, because at least he was the only one suffering.

She who had forsaken him when he'd failed to stop Lucifer from Falling.

Who'd struck him from the memory of those below the rank of Archangel…including his Aziraphale.

It hurt to see her again, an ever-burning wound and as with most things he covered that hurt with _anger_.

True Anger.

"Don't call me that." He snarled, and he felt more than saw Warlock flinch beside him. He wanted to calm, wanted to keep his godchildren from seeing this side of him, but with every moment his gaze stayed locked on hers his rage burned brighter.

Hotter.

It could only be called a miracle when Amenadiel spoke, drawing his attention from her.

"Brother…you fell?"  
His lips curled into a sneer, and he glared at the elder angel from behind his shades

"_No_," He sneered, "I just decided to play demon for a day."

One of the humans stepped forward. "You don't need to be a dick," he snapped. "He's just asking questions. Who the hell are you anyways?"

He went to snark at the man, but Lucifer- and wasn't that a bloody surprise- finally spoke.

"Raphael, how did you Fall? And why did I never know?"

"Why do you care? Don't you have apocalypses to set into motion? Humans to punish?"

Lucifer's frown deepened. "I'm on vacation." His voice darkened. "And I'm confused how you, the demon that betrayed me, my most skilled tempter, is the same older brother that wouldn't dare harm anyone."

The red head heaved a soft sigh, shifting until he was shielding his godchildren from view. His eyes, still hidden, were full of turmoil as they met those of his family.

"Yes, well, after you fell…it was decided that I was the one who put those thoughts in you head in the first place. After all, I had asked questions, _dangerous_ questions and…Father was not pleased. I fell not long after you, yourself, did and my name was struck from the memories of the younger angels as punishment."

The devil frowned. "I- how did I never know? You are powerful enough that I should've felt you the moment you stepped into Hell-"

"I don't know!" The demon snapped, baring his teeth at the younger man, who flinched back. "I. Don't. Know! I found you in those first centuries and you made it clear that not only did you know who I was, you were not in your right mind. Your lieutenants sent me up here to "cause trouble" and I rarely went back!"

Amenadiel frowned, stepping forward as if to defend their younger brother and Crowley took a deep breath, stepping back as the older man went to speak.

"Look," He cut in before he could. "I obviously made a mistake in coming here. I'm gonna go. You all can work out your gaps in knowledge amongst yourselves." Turning sharply on his heel, he went to leave, freezing as a deceptively gentle hand curled around his wrist.

"Raphael, my son-" The ginger haired man sent her a glare darker than any he'd worn that evening.

"_That's not my name!"_ Soft. Deadly. And yet he might as well have yelled it for all the weight it carried as he yanked away from his mother. With nary a word he grabbed the wrists if both Ella and Warlock and stormed away, both younger adults following with matching expressions of worry. To the shock of the LAPD, Ella didn't even glance back to check on them¹.

She wants to. Really she does, but she's never seen her favorite uncle this upset and everything in her is rebelling against the sight.

***/***

Raphael had Fallen.

_Raphael _had Fallen.

No matter how many times he repeated it to himself, it didn't seem to compute.

Before the Great War, Raphael had been the Archangel closest to the lower ranks. He made it his business to get to know everyone, to make sure they knew he would be there to heal their hurts and with a warm smile to brighten them.

Then came his rebellion and he'd tried his hardest to keep his older brother from having to be involved.

Then his Twin had thrown him from the Silver City and he'd heard nothing of his brother since. Instead, he'd thrown himself into ruling Hell and punishing the humans his Father loved. He'd assumed that the older archangel was disappointed in him and wanted nothing to do with him.

He felt his eyes burn red and he felt his rage building as he turned that hellfire gaze on his mother who was staring in the direction Raphael had fled in. Beside her Daniel was trying aimlessly to garner her attention.

"When," He began, the anger in his voice drawing everyone's attention, including hers. " When were you going to tell me- tell _us_ that Raphael had Fallen?"

She bit her lip, the guilt in her eyes almost too much to bear, but he couldn't stop the words as they left his lips.

"How many people still know of him? HOW MANY, MOTHER?

She glanced at Amenadiel.

"Only the upper Angel's. Your father-"

He bit back a sneer. "Did you know? When I asked you- when you swore that everyone was alright, just angry, Had he already fallen?"

He could see her answer before she spoke it and he shook his head. Chloe placed a placating hand on his shoulder, reminding him of the presence of his human friends. Confusion danced in the eyes if those that didn't know or believe him when her told them he was the devil, but Linda seemed to be contemplating something. Maze was frowning, irritation bright in her gaze as she muttered to herself. He didn't know or care what her problem was at the moment. Not with betrayal and anger and _grief_ coursing through him.

He wanted to say something, anything to explain what had happened and yet nothing was coming out. Instead, he shook his head and walked over to the elevator, hoping that he'd have the words when he saw them again the next day. For now, he was gonna get completely trashed and numb away the emotions overtaking him. Everything else could wait.

Distantly, he couldn't help wondering if Rapha- _Crowley_ would be open to speaking him later well.

He doubted it.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He felt him before he saw him.

Fury, the likes of which he'd only felt from his serpent once in their long lives, burned through his infernal aura. It flared, violent and angry, grieving against his own and he was on his feet before they even made it inside.

Even Adam seemed to feel it, his eyes flashing red in response to the demon's fury, his brow furrowing in worry.

"Crowley?"

His infernal lover entered the room, long scarlet curls flickering like the flames they were always so likened to, topaz eyes blazing just as fiercely. Behind him, Warlock and Ella were huddled close, the concern in their expression telling.

You see, as long as the kids had been around them, Crowley had always tried to keep them from seeing his darker side. To them, he was their mischievous Uncle Tony, Aziraphael taking the role of the more serious uncle. He was the uncle they went to for advice while Crowley served as the uncle they went to for fun and adventure. He was firm in his rules, but his rules and everyone else's were two very different things.

This said, they'd never seen him so angry.

None of them had…

Reaching forward, Aziraphael tried to grab his husband, but the man avoided his hand, turning that burning glare on the angel before it softened.

"Angel…"

Alarm welled in the principality as tears welled in his love's eyes and with nary a thought, he swept the demon into his arms, turning his bewildered gaze onto his godchildren.

"What happened?"

Warlock scowled, lips curling into a snarl that was so like Crowley's that in any other situation the angel would've been proud.

As it were, is alarm only grew, especially with the words that left the boy's mouth.

"We met Lucifer."

Adam paled, his eyes flashing once more, while Ella frowned.

"It's not- he's my friend!" She protested, and Aziraphale frowned, so she continued. "I thought he was a method actor until tonight…he doesn't feel evil like Mom described in the stories and he gives great hugs."

Anathema went to speak, but to everyone's surprise Crowley spoke first, voice softer than they'd ever heard it.

"That…that wasn't Lucifer, not as history portrays him or as madness drives him. That was Samael, albeit more jaded than the Morningstar should ever be. Amenadiel and The Goddess are here as well."

His angelic lover froze, while Newt frowned. "I've never heard of an angel named Amenadiel before. Even when Ana told me about Mrs. Nutter's prophecies and explained all of this."

The demon shook his head. "You wouldn't have. He has been in Hell since the fall, tasked with guarding hell so that Lucifer could not escape. His name was struck from human history when he was Tasked with fragging Mo- the Goddess to Hell. In the case that she escaped, Fa- _God_ thought it would keep him safe."

His husband frowned, turning the demon in his arms.

Despite what humans believed, not all Angels called the Creator and his Wife by the human titles of Mother and Father. Most called them Lord or Mistress, depending on who they were speaking to. Only the elder Angels, and the Seraphs called them as such, a habit that he knew had never left even the Fallen. Even Lucifer still called them Mother and Father, despite having Fallen long ago.

More so, very few knew the Goddess had been gone from Heaven.

Who exactly had his husband been before falling?

"Why were we never told this? How do _you_ know this?"

His lover hummed, golden eyes distant. "I was there. I Fell just before she did and when she joined us in Hell, I thought-" He cut himself off with a self-depreciating snort.

"Well, doesn't really matter what I thought, does it? All she would speak of is Samael. He'd gone mad during the Fall, the burning of his Grace and his body seemed to rip all sense from him and upon landing, I tried to help him. To heal him. He nearly killed me, so I ran away. His dearest Lieutenants started calling me 'Crawly' because I could only barely move. They sent me up to create some trouble, so I did. Amenadiel never knew I Fell. She wiped my very existence from memory of everyone but the Seraphs and the Archangels."

"Charlotte?" Ella asked, remembering his volatile reaction to the woman who had become a friend to her over the past few months. Her uncle shrugged, but the fury in his eyes suspiciously absent.

"Is that what she's going by now." He deadpanned and she nodded despite herself. Ana stood, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"It's getting late. Let's head to bed and think about all this tomorrow. I'm sure Agnes would've told us if another apocalypse was afoot."

Nodding the demon sagged in his husband's hold, closing his eyes wearily. To absolutely none of their surprise, moments later, the angel had a large serpent draped over his shoulders. A fond smile curled the blonde's lips before he turned to his goddaughter.

"I am accompanying you to work tomorrow, my dear. I would like to meet this Lucifer myself. If he is who he says he is, we could all be in a lot of danger.

The young woman nodded, reluctant but hopeful.

As she'd once told Lucifer, she'd always felt like the Devil was misunderstood. She just hoped that she could show her Uncles that.

***/***

Raphael had Fallen.

Unlike Lucifer, he'd known that the Healer was no longer in Heaven, however hearing that he'd Fallen was…unimaginable.

Of all the Angels, he'd known the Healer the longest, for all that Lucifer was definitely his favorite. They'd been created within days of each other, both as Seraphs. They'd been The Firsts.

Raphael had been Light and Creativity, his touch gentle as he crafted stars and planets at their Father's side.

Amenadiel, he'd been Time and Temperance, kickstarting Time at their Mother's behest.

They'd grown together, nest mate's even as the others came along. They'd been the ones to teach the younger angels as Mother and Father's relationship grew strained, and he'd watched amazed as Raphael crafted earth in an attempt to soothe them.

None knew that the planet had been a "date resort" for their parents, an attempt by a desperate Angel to heal the rift growing between their parents.

How could they?

Raphael had demoted himself to Archangel in an attempt to stay close to the fledglings.

Only the Seraphim and the Gods knew different, Amenadiel included.

He thought back to the man he'd seen at Lux.

His hair was the same fierce scarlet it had always been, as untamed as its owner, but those eyes…

The eyes were what had made the change sink in.

Raphael's eyes had been a bright starburst of color, shifting swirls of reds and oranges ringed by glittering gold…but his demon form…

Those bold topaz eyes were almost heart wrenching to see set into that face, burning with rage and millennia of pain, but were no less expressive.

He sighed, turning his gaze to Lucifer, who was pacing in front of the bar, a frantic gleam in his eyes.

"We need to talk to him."

He winced at the words, remembering the way his now demonic brother had glared at them.

"He may not speak to us, Luci. He was furious."

"He Fell!" The younger celestial cried, and the pain in his voice was almost outweighed by the anger. "He Fell into my domain and I didn't- I never knew. He said we'd met before, but I- I don't remember."

Amenadiel frowned, thinking back to those early days, but their mother entered the room before he could grasp the thought lurking in the back of his mind.

"You wouldn't." She murmured subdued. "Raphael happened upon you shortly before the whole garden of Eden affair. You'd been driven mad from the pain of your Fall, Michael's betrayal…he never told me what exactly happened but from what I gathered you beat him nearly to death. When he could move, he could only crawl away from you so the demons named him Crawly. It was only after my arrival that he managed to heal you, but he never shared how."

Lucifer paled violently at her words, wanting to deny them and yet…

Yet suddenly, he could remember.

He could remember pleading amber eyes, a broken voice begging him to calm down, pleading for his mercy and understanding.

Could remember the blinding pain and red that had overtaken him because all he wanted was to give it to someone else, _anyone else_.

Worse, he could remember a warm smile, centuries later, visiting him in the throne room he'd locked himself in. Gentle hands running over his scarred head as their owner whispered soft reassurances and a choked cry of pain leaving said owner who fled moments later.

Could remember the clarity that followed and being told that the demon Crowley had vanished.

He could remember later being amused that the demon had been sleeping and had stayed so for over ninety years.

Worst of all, he remembered his brother sobbing as he promised to heal him, listening as he cried and took the same memories from him.

Unbidden, a sob escaped the former King of Hell's lips as the brunt of his sins hit him and he found himself praying that should he come before his brother again, the man would forgive him.

He doubted it.

***/***

Chloe was confused.

Since Lucifer had joined their department, she'd grown used to him confounding her, yet the night before was the first time in a long time that he done so and not even on purpose.

She'd watched the drama unfold between him, Ella's Uncle, and Charlotte and still it made no sense.

The pain in the red-haired man's eyes, the way he'd glared were so contradictory and yet…

Yet, seeing the look her partner was currently wearing she couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on in his family.

Part of her was seriously beginning to think that he'd been telling the truth about his claims of being the devil, about immortality, but something was holding her back and she didn't know what.

"Aziraphael!" Lucifer's cry drew her from her thoughts, and she turned in the direction of his call to find Ella entering with another man. Clad in a tartan suit and a bow tie, his blonde curls forming a halo about his head, he reminded her of all the Sunday school paintings she'd seen of cherubs.

In fact, he looked almost the exact opposite of the man from the night before.

The man started at their informant's call, blue eyes flickering in the club owner's direction before they hardened slightly.

"So, I see. Anthony was right." He stepped forward, and something about him suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous.

"If you harm one hair on any of my family, Anthony included, Lord of Hell or Not, I will end you."

Lucifer flinched, and Chloe's felt her frown deepen.

"I'm not that man. Not anymore, I just want to talk."

Aziraphael stared at him for a long moment, then his grim expression softened into a warm smile.

"I see," he repeated, before turning to Ella who was beaming brightly.

"Text your Uncle. Invite him for lunch. Invite, Amenadiel as well."

She nodded rapidly, already texting and he chuckled indulgently, turning his attention back to a grateful Lucifer.

"This will be your only chance, Adversary. Use it wisely."

**TBC…**


End file.
